


The Crime

by Hollyhobby



Series: The Chronicles of Sansa Stark & Petyr Baelish [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyhobby/pseuds/Hollyhobby
Summary: Part Two of the Chronicles of Sansa Stark & Petyr Baelish; Petyr Baelish and Sansa Stark have been together for some time now. Things start to get serious between the two love birds but when problems arise, will their relationship stand the tests and trials they are put through or will it collapse around them?





	1. By Your Side

* * *

* * *

“I keep it juicy juicy, I eat that lunch (yeah)

She keep that booty booty, she keep that plump (yeah yeah)

That natural beauty beauty, yeah, yeah

If you could see it from the front, wait 'til you see it from the

Back, back, back, back, back (wait 'til you see it from the)

Back, back, yeah, back, back, back (wait 'til you see it from the)

Back, back, back, back, back (wait 'til you see it from the)

If you could see it from the front, wait 'til you see it from the back”

The music blared through the ears of the club's patrons. The words of the female lyricist mimicked a lot of how the girls in the club were dancing. Girls grinding their scantily clad bottoms on the crotches of their male companions. Some females simply were showing their moves with their friends to tease any lonely male candidates that might be looking in their direction, taunting them to come forward and take a chance at getting a number and possibly a fun evening.

In the far back corner of the club was the VIP area where a celebration was being help by the owner of the club. A one Sandor “The Hound” Clegane was excitedly celebrating his most recent victory. His trusty attorney, Petyr Baelish had helped him win the case against his brother, Gregor “The Mountain” Clegane. Even though the gangster was put away for quite some years, it didn't mean The Hound was free from his brother's pestering antics. The Mountain always found away to antagonize his younger brother. However, it didn't stop Sandor from celebrating in one of his most beloved clubs.

Along with him, a young woman half dressed hung on his arm, a few of his closest men, Petyr Baelish and Sansa Stark along with another couple, Oberyn Martell and his wife Ellaria. Oberyn was one of Sandor's closest friends and also another crime boss. Sansa had met him once before in the office but hadn't known the man was married. He was a nice looking man and his wife was quite a beautiful woman too.

The group of people were full of alcohol, smoking copious amounts of marijuana, snorting plenty of blow and popping plenty of pills to go along with it. They were high and satiated within a full state of euphoria thanks to having their fills between the options of different paraphernalia. It wasn't a hard choice for any of them. Most of them were going in hard to celebrate and just for the fact that Sandor never offered his drugs freely to anyone but tonight, there was no end.

Sansa had grown used to having drugs and alcohol at her fingertips but it still felt wrong. Her moral brain would tell her just how wrong it was for her to shove the white powder up her nose or to down the pill with a shot of alcohol but still, she did it. She was able to hide in the halo of the drugs. She didn't have to think about the wreckage that was her life. She didn't have to think about her and her father not talking or that Arya's grades in school weren't doing very good and had failed her last year of school only to be doing it over again. She didn't have to think about any of that. She just did another line or took another hit of the weed and she could forget a little longer.

Judgment as cloudy as her vision, Sansa sat beside her boyfriend, his arm draped around her waist to keep her safely pressed against him. It was a slightly possessive pose in it's nature but it was also just a habitual thing for Petyr every time he went out in public with his girlfriend. It wasn't that he didn't trust Sansa, that was not even close to the cause of the habit. Petyr didn't trust the disgusting young blokes that would pester _his_ woman for her phone number.

Sansa's body swayed slightly along to the music, blinded by the drugs and the alcohol that kept her inebriated and beyond intoxicated. The now blonde woman leaned forward in her seat to grab the square of smokes in front of her so that she could take one out and slowly light the tip of the cigarette and inhale the cancerous gas deeply into her lungs. Petyr glanced beside himself to watch the blonde Stark puff from the butt of the tobacco tube. Through squinted eyes, he could see that his girlfriend was struggling to hold the smoke between her fingers.

Leaning into a closer proximity to Sansa, Petyr places his lips against the opening of her ear. “Are you alright, sweetling?” Petyr asked just loud enough for her to hear but not to allow anyone else hear.

Pulling back from him, Sansa just laughed and shook her head. Once more, she brought the cigarette to her lips and took a long drag from the smoke. This worried Petyr. He knew Sansa had just had an argument with her father earlier that day and he was starting to notice a trend that his girlfriend would often bury herself under drugs and alcohol to try and numb herself from the pain of having to argue with her father.

Standing suddenly, Sansa put the cigarette in an empty bottle before turning to take Petyr's hand so that she may drag him toward the dance floor. Reluctantly, the older man stood and followed his much younger girlfriend in the direction she had been pulling him. He allowed her to pull him to the dance floor where he knew she would use her curves to distract him.

Sansa's mind on the other hand was out of control as the drugs had taken a full hold on her decision making for the time being. It didn't matter what was going on around them, what was to be said, what she was hiding. Nothing mattered but the halo that the drugs allotted.

Once positioned in the middle of the dance floor, Sansa began her ministrations. It was her turn to lure Petyr into her trap. She turned so that her back pressed against his chest and took a hold of his hands. She made him take a hold of her hips while she used the muscles in her thighs and her backside to properly grind on his crotch area, bending forward slightly so that she may look over her shoulder at him, her blonde hair dangling in her face. Her eyes were slanted from the drugs, her lips dry and pursed from lack of hydration but even through the fog of her inebriation, Petyr could still see the marvelous woman he fell in love with.

Suddenly the young woman stumbled forward a little and that was when Petyr knew, Sansa had enough. Petyr stepped forward and caught Sansa before she could fall and pulled her safely into his arms. “Alright, pet. Time to go.” Petyr said just loud enough for her to hear him which elicited a groan from her lips.

Of course before leaving, Petyr called Varys to bring the car to the front of the club and said good evening to his host and friends. It was already well past midnight, verging on closing time anyway and he needed to get Sansa home before she took one pill too much or did something to hurt her. Of course the others said their goodbyes and not before Oberyn told Petyr that he would be calling him in the morning.

Making their way outside and into the back of the black car, Petyr pushed Sansa into the back seat gently, helping her to sit as needed before he joined her. He watched as the woman rolled down the window and hung her head out the side of the car. He knew what that meant.

Almost like clockwork, Petyr scooted as close as he possibly could to his girlfriend and wrapped his hands around her hair. He was sure to pull the tresses that had fell from his grasp, back into his hands securely. Pressing his free hand firmly against the middle of her back, Petyr waited for the retching sounds.

“Go ahead, love. I've got you.” Petyr said with a soothing voice, as best as he could. Glancing over to his driver shaking his head in his seat, he could feel the twinge of anger boil from within at the judgment from Varys. He didn't take kindly to Varys attitude toward his girlfriend. He didn't take kindly to anyone judging Sansa at all.

Within a few moments, the familiar sounds of Sansa emptying her stomach could be heard and Petyr could feel her body tensing and flexing as the muscles of her stomach and throat did their job to allow her to empty her system of the drugs. Every so often, this would happen and Petyr, the doting boyfriend that he was, would be there to care for her.

The rest of the way to the penthouse was spent with Petyr nursing Sansa, forcing water down her throat from the water bottles they kept in the back of the car. He used the hem of his shirt to wipe the sick from her lips and combed his fingers through her hair while she rested her head against his shoulder. She was going to feel disgusting in the morning and he knew it. He was going to do whatever he could to help make her feel more comfortable.

Finally making their way into the place Sansa had called home for the past year, Petyr carried his young girlfriend into their penthouse and didn't stop until he was placing her in their large bed. First he removed he shoes, the tall stilettos that she had insisted on wearing that night had left red marks on her feet which he knew she would complain about in the morning.

With Sansa's shoes discarded, he turned to the short shirt around her hips. He placed both hands on either side of the waistband of her skirt and pulled. This evoked a subtle whimper from Sansa's lips as she began to move a little. Petyr didn't let that stop him. He didn't stop until the skirt was in his hands, no longer around her legs. At this point she lay there in her panties and top.

Petyr debated on leaving her like that however, he knew that she would have hated to sleep in her bra. Instead, the man pushed Sansa gently onto her side and helped to pull her top up off over her body and over her head until that too was in his hands. He then leaned forward, unsnapped her bra and pulled it the rest of the way down her arms.

Sansa's clothes in his arms now, Petyr turned and put them in their laundry bin before he began to remove his own clothing so that he may too join her.

However, while removing his clothing and readying himself to join Sansa in bed, the smartphone that he placed on his dresser began to vibrate and light up. Just as he pulled his lounge pants up around his waist, Petyr noticed the phone activating.

The slender man walked over toward the dresser in long strides until he felt the cold metal of the phone slipping into his grasp. The name that lit up on the phone was one he wasn't necessarily expecting to see at such an hour but intrigued him. He momentarily thought to let the phone go to voicemail but decided he would humor his curious caller and answer it.

Stepping out of the bedroom and shutting their bedroom door softly behind him, he took the opportunity to hit the answer button on the phone just as the click of the door could be heard. Placing the phone to his ear, he advanced toward his office.

“To what do I owe such a call at such an hour?” Petyr asked once the phone was to his ear.

A familiar chuckle on the other end, “And to think it was quite early for you, Baelish.” The voice on the other end retorted.

“I find that hard to believe. You of all people know that this hour could only mean one of two things. Work.... or Play and for you, Lannister, I'm guessing play.” Petyr toyed with the man on the other end while taking a seat at his desk and pulling the switch to turn his desk light on to illuminate the darkened room.

Another chuckle was like a confirmation that it indeed was not a call that meant business.

“You would be half-right.” The voice said in response. The man cleared his throat before continuing, “I figured after a night like you've just had with Clegane, you would have good news for us.”

Now Petyr was the one to clear his throat and sit back in his seat, thinking over on the night that was both partially business and partially pleasure for the two men. He had indeed gotten the endorsement from Sandor Clegane that he had sought out but he wasn't ready to talk business with the man on the other end. Especially not at this hour.

“Well if you are so longing to know, yes. Right now, however, is not the time for talks of business, Tyrion.” Petyr said just as he placed his chin on the knuckles of his hand while leaning against the arm of the chair he sat in with his elbow.

“Ah, yes. Of course with a Stark keeping your bed warm, I would have thought you were keeping _her_ warm at the moment instead of answering phone calls.” Tyrion joked with a slyness dripping within his tone.

The mention of Sansa made the smile quickly fade from his lips. Tension quickly built up within his throat as the slight anger crept up his spine. He didn't take kindly to anyone even remotely making comments about his girlfriend no matter what the nature. Especially sexual in nature. _She_ was _his_ woman. No one else had the right to say these things about her.

“Tread lightly with your comments, Tyrion. Especially if you wish to stay in business with me.” Petyr warned quickly.

“My apologies, Petyr. Wouldn't want to wake the wolves.” Tyrion let out another slight chuckle to try and soften the mood once again but that was proving to only irritate Petyr more.

“Well now you know I've done my part of the job. Now how about you do yours? Or do you still prefer the comforts of the whorehouse?”

This time it was Petyr's turn to laugh.

“Oh not to worry, my friend. I am well on my way of finishing my part of our bargain. I just wanted to be sure you weren't going to back out on me now. Not when we are so close to finishing the job.” Tyrion replied from his end.

Petyr nodded his head and took a deep breath. “Sleep well, old friend.”

With that, Petyr pressed the end call button and placed the phone down on the top of his desk. His chin still resting on his knuckles, he thought back to the evening he had with his girlfriend and client. Of course the papers he had gotten The Hound to sign were safely placed in his briefcase once he had gotten Sansa into bed and before he removed her clothing.

Petyr wondered what Sansa would do if she found out his true intentions with Sandor Clegane that evening. Would she feel angry? Would she be alright with him following down this new path of choice? Would she leave? Would she join him?

Even with his head suddenly swarming with questions and wonder, Petyr knew he needed to get some sleep. He needed to go join the sleeping blonde in his bed and get some much needed rest. He had enough alcohol and enough drugs for his liking and now it was time for him to rest.

Pushing himself away from the desk, Petyr stood up, leaving the discarded phone on the top of his desk intentionally. He really didn't want to deal with any phone calls or any interruptions. He wanted to sleep in with Sansa before they got ready for their upcoming vacation.

The next morning, groans filled the air as the sun's rays filtered in from the windows onto the sleeping couple. The noises were coming from the blonde rolling over from the middle of the bed to the very edge and throwing the blankets from her body while her much older boyfriend lay knocked out still without being bothered from the sunlight.

Sitting up reluctantly, Sansa pushed her face into her hands to rub her eyes and cheeks. Her pounding headache was apparent. She needed a shower. She almost gagged at the smell of vomit and stale liquor that mixed with the smell of old cigarette smoke and sweat. She needed to clean the stench from her body as much as she truly just wanted to sleep.

Grudgingly, Sansa pulled herself from the bed, stumbling slightly. Soft carpet padded her feet to help give her some sort of steadiness. She was thankful that their bedroom had carpet and not wood floors or else she would have been slipping and sliding all over the bedroom.

When she made it into the bathroom, quietly, she shut the door behind her and immediately began stepping out of her panties before tossing them in the hamper. She bent over the tub and began to run herself a bath. She planned on tossing in one of her favorite bath bombs and allow herself to take it easy this morning.

While running the water, the blonde placed her hands on either side of the sink and hung her head. Sansa was feeling very sick and hungover at that moment. She had partied pretty hard that previous night and was now regretting it, as she had frequently done. She didn't even want to look up into the mirror because she knew what she would see. Bags under her eyes, crust under her nose, dried drool around her mouth and flushed red skin.

Instead, she grabbed her toothbrush and immediately began to brush her teeth. She didn't want to look at herself, she didn't want to see the rotten reflection that she would come face to face with in the mirror. It was only a reminder of the fact that she was trying to hide in the drugs and the partying. She would never admit it to anyone but herself.

Once she had spit out her mouth wash and her mouth was finally clean, Sansa turned around and found one of her favorite bath bombs in a cabinet beside the tub and placed it in the water. She sat along the side of the tub and placed her hand in the water to help mix the water. She almost couldn't contain herself when the water was ready but slowly eased herself into the water and sunk down into the large tub.

The warm water splashed softly around Sansa's body. Immediately it was as if the water were washing away her doings of last night, as if they no longer existed. She wanted nothing more than to rinse her soul in the water, to forget about the things she had done last night.

Over the last few months, Sansa and Petyr had frequented The Hound's nightclub. They were given complete VIP access. At first Sansa took complete advantage of this. Drinking her fill of alcohol and smoking over her limit of marijuana. She didn't care. It made her feel better. It made her forget about the turmoil her family was still going through. She needed that vice it seemed. She needed to drown herself in something other than Petyr.

The heavy drug use began some time after they began going to Clegane's club more frequently. It was beginning to become a habit when they were offered lines of cocaine. To Petyr's surprise, Sansa dove in head first to try the drug. Then it was ecstasy and even LSD. Petyr didn't do the LSD or the ecstasy but he allowed Sansa to try what she wanted.

Sansa felt guilty every morning after they visited Sandor at the nightclub. Mainly because she felt like she would always make a fool of herself and then Petyr would hold her hand, take her home, strip her down and put her in bed. Sansa hated feeling like she couldn't handle herself without him. As if she needed him to care for her. Of course, unbeknownst to Sansa, Petyr really didn't mind. In his mind, she was just enjoying herself.

Enjoying the bath for as long as it stayed warm, Sansa tried to clear her mind and prepare herself mentally for the day ahead. She needed to begin packing for their upcoming vacation in Sweden. She needed to run out and grab things that they needed for the house and for their trip. Of course she didn't feel anywhere near in the mood to actually do any errand running but she knew she needed to.

Once she was ready, the blonde drained the tub and got out. Instead of getting ready to leave the bathroom, she hopped over to the shower and turned the water on. She had her time of peace and now she needed to really clean the grime from her body. She took a quick shower, washing her hair very good and all of the areas she needed.

After the quick shower, she got out of the tub and grabbed a towel. She placed a towel around her waist and the other she quickly tried to dry her hair as best as she could. Sansa grabbed a hair tie from her vanity and pulled her hair up into a messy bun and now finally looked at herself in the mirror. She was clean but her eyes were still rounded by tinted circles. She sighed and shrugged. At least she didn't look like a corpse.

Walking out of the bathroom, Sansa stepped into her bedroom and saw that Petyr wasn't in bed. She stood there quietly for a moment before she could hear him rummaging around in the kitchen. A smile formed on the blondes face. He was probably fixing her tea and grabbing her something to eat to help with the hangover.

Sitting on the bed, Sansa took a moment to think deeply about him. Petyr had come into her life during a very trying time and she couldn't thank him enough for what he had done for her. The last year of her life had been one of a roller-coaster. There were many ups and downs. Mainly between she and her family still. Not so much Petyr and her. He had been so supportive of everything she did and wanted to do as she was for him. It was unlike any relationship she had ever had.

Something was still holding herself back from committing to him completely. She still didn't talk deeply about her feelings. She still had a wall up. She couldn't bring herself to open up completely to Petyr. There was a deep seeded fear within her that was holding her back from being on a deeper level with him. Some days she felt guilty for what she intentionally was doing to try and keep herself from getting hurt and other days she barely noticed. Days like today though, she felt it enormously.

The sound of the door opening caught Sansa's attention. She looked up to see Petyr walking into the bedroom with a tray. Two mugs and a plate of pastries. A smile formed on her face immediately at the sight. She would never get over how kind this man was to her.

“Good morning, sweetling.” Petyr said in a groggy voice. His salt and pepper colored hair was disheveled from his sleep. He wore only a pair of black lounge pants and a dark forest green robe that spanned his body until it stopped just at his ankles. The little sprinkles of chest hair glimmered in the sunlight that filtered through.

“Good morning.” Sansa smiled. “You didn't have to bring me breakfast.” She chuckled quietly.

Sitting the tray on the bed beside her, Petyr couldn't help but grin. He bent over Sansa and planted a sweet and loving kiss upon her forehead momentarily before pulling back from her and taking his cup of tea in his hands.

Looking down at her as he stood before Sansa, Petyr smiled at the sight of her. “I knew you would need it. It always makes you feel better.” He said to the blonde.

Sansa nodded, “Well you're not wrong there.” She grabbed her cup of tea and took a sip of the hot liquid. “Thank you.”

“Of course. Now I am going to go take a shower and then once I'm out, how about we run out to the shops?” Petyr asked as he turned and walked toward the bathroom where he stood in the doorway momentarily and waited for her answer. Petyr watched as Sansa picked up a pastry and took a giant bite from it. Clearly she was hungry and it made him happy to see her actually eating.

Shrugging her shoulders, “That's fine with me” Sansa answered once she swallowed her bite of food.

“Wonderful. Enjoy your breakfast, my love. Then get yourself together so we may run out.”

With that, Petyr disappeared into the bathroom, without closing the door. Sansa sighed and closed her eyes. As much as she wanted to stay in bed all day and binge watch television and sleep, she knew there was much to be done before she could finally enjoy her bed fully.


	2. The Weather

* * *

* * *

The view from their penthouse allowed for Sansa to see over a good portion of the city. She felt like a queen on top of the world from up on her balcony. She felt like a woman who could command an army from where she leaned against the railing that kept her from plummeting many flights to a certain death. Still, she found comfort in being so high up.

Wind whipped her blonde hair across her face as she looked out on the city. She took a deep breath and turned from her glorious view and began her walk back into the penthouse. The autumn wind was becoming a nuisance. Surprisingly, the cold wind didn't bother Sansa's body temperature. She didn't feel cold. Just didn't care much for the wind whipping her hair all around and slapping her in her mug.

Once secured inside, she noticed her phone lit up on the kitchen counter. Taking small strides toward the phone, not particularly eager to answer it but curious to see what sort of notification it was that she were getting. Much to her delight, it was a text message from Petyr. _I would much rather be home, immersed in your embrace._

This evoked a smile to form on the woman's lips. To which she replied; _Soon my love. _Followed by a kissing emoji with the little winking eye and heart next to the lips. Little chat bubbles popped up, jumping as her boyfriend typed from his head.

_Can we skip dinner and go straight to dessert? _This made a slight blush appear on the woman's cheeks, a glimmer of what modesty she held near and dear to her pushing forward. Biting her lip, Sansa thought of them simply spending a sweet evening in bed. It had been quite some time that they had done that. Especially with all of the business dinners that Sansa attended as the doting girlfriend at her highly successful boyfriend's side and the invitations to special events around the city and even more so those nights spent out with Sandor Clegane and his men. Come to think of it, she couldn't exactly pinpoint the last time she and Petyr had been intimate.

_Possibly. You'll just have to convince me that we should skip dinner._ Sansa texted back teasingly before opening the camera app on her phone and snapping a photo for him. A slightly provocative photo of her neck and upper chest where her skin was exposed from her satin robe that also showed him a bit of her breast without showing too much before hitting send.

Waiting only moments, Petyr was already texting her back from the moment he read the text and saw the photo. _Mmm, dessert it is. You are heavenly, sweetling._ Before she could text back he texted her again; _Meetings again. Ugh. Talk to you soon. Xoxo. _Along with a kissing face emoji and a heart.

Grinning, Sansa placed the phone back down on the counter and made her way toward the bedroom she shared with Petyr so that she could change for the day.

Once she finally made it in the bedroom, she made a beeline for the walk-in closet. One half of the closet was filled with Petyr's things. Organized almost to the point of slight OCD. His shoes were shined and neatly placed on racks. His suits hung perfectly and ready to be worn at a moments notice without wrinkling. His lounge clothes were folded in a set of drawers toward the back. His slippers positioned in the same place he always left them right on the floor in front of his shoe racks. He even had a section for his watches, rings and cuff links, which were generally the jewelry you'd find on him.

Sansa's side was just as neatly put together. A section just for dresses, color coordinated. Then her skirts and pants, also color coordinated. Behind them was all of her tops and sweaters, again, organized by color. She too had racks of shoes. At the very top were her most expensive heels, then her sneakers and sandals and at the bottom all of her boots. She had a special case just for purses and clutches as well as a section just specifically for her jewelry. Before Sansa got with Petyr, she didn't wear a lot of jewelry however now, it felt like she needed to keep up an “appearance” and look the part she was playing. Not that she really minded.

Their most expensive clothing and jackets were housed in a storage space they had in another area of the building. They had a maid who came every day to clean the penthouse from top to bottom and when they needed something from the storage, they would text her beforehand or would leave a note in their walk in so that she would go get whatever it was that they needed.

Today was just an ordinary day however and Sansa just wanted a pair of jeans, a pair of boots and a long sleeve shirt would do for today. She was going to go take a ride over to her father's house to hopefully have a talk with Arya about hopefully adjusting her behavior and the path she was treading. She and Sansa still didn't always see eye-to-eye but she was hoping maybe she would listen. She wasn't going to stop trying to help her baby sister.

Meanwhile across town, Petyr was walking into his office where Sandor Clegane and Tyrion Lannister sat, already waiting for the lawyer. Both dressed in their best, neatly groomed and sitting in silence beside one another. Tyrion wasn't fond of Sandor and vise versa. However, they were willing to do business together.

“Good afternoon, gentlemen.” Petyr said loud enough for the two to hear him entering the room. Oberyn Martell sat just to the side of The Hound and to the side of Tyrion sat Bronn Blackwater who was Tyrion's most trusted bodyguard. He didn't look strong, however, Bronn was a fierce fighter who was a ruthless killer.

“Nice of you to finally join us, Baelish.” The Hound commented as Petyr walked around the men to get to the head of his desk where his seat sat, waiting for him.

“My apologies. I was tending to some legal matters for a client of mine.” Petyr smoothed his tie down and buttoned his suit jacket before placing his briefcase on the desk and finally taking his seat.

“Quite repugnant, wouldn't you think? Considering the reason we are all brought here?” Tyrion quipped curiously.

A chuckle slipped through Petyr's serious demeanor which at the same time, caused him to nod his head in agreement. “I'd have to agree with you there.”

“Can we get down to business, gentlemen? I have matters to tend to.” Sandor sighed, clearly annoyed at the small talk being made between the two men.

“Right. Of course.” Tyrion responded just as Petyr took out a folder from his briefcase and sat it on the table top in front of him. He pushed his briefcase to the side of his desk where it wouldn't be in the way and opened the folder in front of both men sitting at the other side of the desk.

“I have drawn up documents for the three of us. Each explains within the clauses what would happen _legally_ if either of us were to do anything to sabotage either parties, harm either parties and so on. I have drawn up separate documents which, although, wouldn't necessarily hold up in court, is still a part of our contracts and is still legally binding even though the consequences written within said document are _not_ so legal.” Petyr explained and began handing documents to both Tyrion and Sandor.

“The top copy is the document that we may use in a court of law, ins and outs, dos and don'ts of the business. The second copy is the document that we still may use in court but gives the parties to act accordingly including and up to retaliation against the other. If any party breaks the rules and guidelines written within each paper and it becomes each man for himself. Am I clear?” Petyr asked, looking between the two men.

Both nodded their heads. “Crystal.” Sandor responded first.

“Got it.” Tyrion then answered.

“Wonderful. Bronn and Oberyn shall be our witnesses. Gentlemen, sign above your names please then pass the papers to one another. You each will receive a copy of each document and I will hold one as well.” Petyr said before leaning in and signing his own copies of the paperwork.

Within seconds, the papers were going into opposite hands and they were all signing the paperwork being handed to them. Once all documents were signed and in original hands, Petyr sat back.

“Now that business has begun, I can tell you I have purchased a building down by the warehouse district.” Petyr then grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down on it before ripping it in half and giving each piece to the men.

“There is the address. Tyrion, as you have requested, you have full reign to design the space as you wish. Sandor, you will provide the services. Men for protection, women for the entertainment and any... _other_... type of services you wished to provide.” Petyr stated, referring to any illegal activity or services The Hound wished to provide to the place.

A sly grin appeared across the gangster's face beside Tyrion, “Who would have known?” The big man chuckled, almost still in disbelief. “Petyr Baelish, a crook.” Sandor full on laughed after his comment. It sounded silly to him even though here he was signing papers to open an establishment with the lawyer.

Petyr just cracked a tiny half-smile and shrugged, “That's basically what lawyers already are, my friend.”

The hound stood and nodded his head, “That is true. The prices I've paid for you are unlike any other I've paid before. However, you've kept me from prison and that's all I can ask for.” Clegane straightened his suit jacket and cleared his throat. “Well boys if we are finished here, I have some entertainment to look into for our new adventure!”

Petyr stood in response and put his hand out for Sandor to shake. He hesitated but then put his own hand out to shake his lawyer's hand. “You're a business man now, Clegane. Get used to shaking hands.” Petyr grinned.

“Quite the business man, ay?” The Hound chuckled before taking his hand back. He gave a nod to Tyrion before turning to exit the room with Oberyn following behind.

Once out of earshot, Petyr sat back down in his seat and took a deep breath. His eyes connected with Tyrion's and the both of them just nodded their heads at one another. “He's going to want most of the profit, you know that.” Tyrion warned Petyr.

“Then we give him most of the profit.” Petyr shrugged.

“I'm not giving him more than the third he's owed.” Tyrion explained, standing is ground.

“Well we will deal with that when we cross that path. For now,” Petyr paused and stood. He walked behind his desk where there sat a few decanters and some glasses. He poured two drinks and turned back to his friends. He passed both Tyrion and Bronn a drink each and held his glass up. “Here's to a new destiny and business venture.”

Tyrion chuckled and held his glass up as did Bronn, “Here's to money, women and all the devious fun that comes along with it.”

The grin on Petyr's lips widened and each took a long swig of the alcohol that had been poured for each of them. Only thing that Petyr thought in the back of his mind was, how in the world he was going to explain this to Sansa.

Later that evening as Sansa was getting home from her day out, she found a note taped to the closet door as she entered the penthouse. She pulled her jacket and scarf from her body and quickly hung them in the closet. Once the door was securely shut, she took the paper and pulled it from the door before opening it.

Inside it read; _You deserve the world because to me you are priceless._ A blush spread across Sansa's cheeks and her heart felt like it immediately grew ten times bigger, swelling with happiness. She closed the paper and began walking through the hall toward their living area.

“Petyr?” Sansa called out curiously as she peeked into the living room. Nothing. She then peeked in the kitchen. “Petyr?” She called out again when she checked their terrace. She checked his office and still nothing. She was beginning to get discouraged until she found her way to the hallway where their bedroom was and could see the door was cracked and she could see some movement inside. A smile spread on her lips and she slowly pushed the door open.

To her amazement and wonder, Petyr had scattered candles around their bedroom which created a romantic glow in their space. There was balloons scattered around at the top of the ceiling and rose petals sprinkled all over the floor and the bed. She also noted the few arrangements of red roses that he had strategically placed here and there. Her mouth opened in slight shock as she watched him light the last few candles.

“What's this for?” Sansa asked curiously, crossing her arms over her chest as the idea of there being a reason behind this pampering.

Startled slightly, Petyr turned and smiled immediately when he saw Sansa standing there and the question she had asked suddenly registered in his mind. Petyr stood straight and put the lighter down. He turned and walked toward his girlfriend.

“What, I can't spoil you?” Petyr asked while smirking curiously.

“Well normally with this sort of thing, you have an alternative motive.” Sansa explained as her boyfriend finally reached her and rested his hands on the woman's hips.

Looking directly into each others eyes, Petyr shook his head. “I just wanted to do something nice for you. We've been doing so much with the new firm lately, I feel like all I've done is work, work, work and then when we do get time together, I'm dragging you here or there and I just really wanted to do something nice for you so that we can just spend some time together without anyone else to disturb us or interrupt us. You've been doing everything to take care of our affairs while I work. You've been running around with your siblings with your old man being a wreck still and still coming to work to help me. I haven't been paying enough attention to you and I wanted to change that.”

By the time he had finished what he had to say, Sansa's expression had softened and allowed herself to show her exhaustion on her face that she had been trying all day to hide as best as she could, especially from Petyr. There was a lot more going on with Sansa than she allowed Petyr to see but at times like these, she couldn't help but to let her guard down. It allowed herself to be vulnerable to Petyr and sometimes she just wanted that freedom to be vulnerable to him and allow him to hold the reigns for a little while so she didn't have to pretend to be stronger than she felt.

“I love you.” Sansa simply said quietly to Petyr after a brief silence between them. A genuine sweet smile played on her lips.

Lifting his hand to her cheek, he cupped her milky white cheek and grinned wildly. “You have no idea what that does to me. To hear you say those words.” His voice changed immediately. No longer sweet and loving. But slightly more gruff to his voice. Sansa knew what this meant.

Leaning in, Sansa's lips merely inches from his. She could actually feel the heat radiating from him. “Show me.” Her voice also changed from that kind and innocent tone. She was daring and knew what would come.

Slipping his hand around the back of Sansa's neck slowly, Petyr fisted the hair at the base of her neck firmly, that dominance that made her melt coming forward and spilling out into his hands. She could feel the hand he held on her waist slip around to the back of her body and pull her against him eagerly.

Much to his delight, Sansa reached up, grabbing the back of Petyr's head firmly and forced his head closer to her own so that she could press her lips against his. He moaned in response and returned the passionate kiss.

Their lips met and Sansa's senses flared. Tongues attacked one another as their mouths parted, dancing in their own heated sensual way that made the couple drip with need for one another. Even from just a simple heated kiss, had sent their minds and their need for one another swirling tremendously.

Their lips parted just long enough for the two of them to catch their breath before they were attached again. This time, their hands moved. Fumbling across bodies and fabric, they pulled and tugged on their threads. Anxious to touch skin, to feel one another without their shield of clothing. It wasn't sexy or romantic. It was an act of pure hunger, a primal urge.

Sansa hadn't realized they had started moving from their spot by the door until she felt the bed on the back of her thighs through the material of her jeans. She whimpered at the idea of what would come next. At this point, his shirt was successfully unbuttoned, tie toss somewhere in the room, pants unbuckled and she was working on the button. Her shirt had happily been discarded and he had already unsnapped her bra and was just then pulling it from her arms.

A warm hand found her soft breast immediately where thumb and finger glided over the peak of her breast to trap her nipple between them, pulling gently but the need was there no matter how gentle his hands were with her breasts.

A moan escaped her throat and Petyr tasted it.

Petyr's hands reluctantly left their position from playing eagerly with the blonde's curves to move down to her jeans where he wrestled with the tight pants. Sansa's hands even left his pants momentarily to help him. Together they were successful in getting her pants open and Petyr immediately felt himself strain against his pants.

The kiss was broken by the man pushing his girlfriend down onto the bed and bending at his waist to quickly begin pulling her legs free of both her panties and the jeans that covered her legs. The moment he was tossing them on the floor at the foot of the bed, he stood to look down at the creation in front of him. A goddess in her own right. The woman he worshiped. From head to toe, there wasn't a single thing he didn't adore about Sansa. She was more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. No one could tell him otherwise.

Using one hand, Sansa pushed herself to sit up on the bed enough that she could tug on his pants eagerly. Instinctively, Petyr's hands began wrapping his hands around her blonde locks of hair. He knew what she wanted and he was not going to be the one to stop her from what she wanted.

Once she was able to get his pants down, they both paused so that he could step from them and move them away so neither would trip on them. The moment they had left the pants to be quickly forgotten, Sansa sunk off of the bed and allowed her knees to softly hit the padding of carpet on the floor.

Sansa was quickly met with Petyr's stiffening erection. It sent chills down her spine until she felt the residual tingling between her thighs. With his hands still securely wrapped around her hair, the blonde wrapped her palm around his member and began to stroke slowly at first, allowing him to feel the warmth and softness of her hair.

Being that it had been some time since Sansa and Petyr had been intimate, it didn't take long before he was hard as a rock. She continued to stroke him momentarily as if to ensure if she were to let go, he would continue to stay present. When she was finally sure, she leaned in, parted her lips and wrapped her mouth around the head of him. Petyr groaned immediately from the initial impact of feeling that he attained from her mouth.

Within seconds, Sansa was taking Petyr's member deeper into her inviting opening. One hand still wrapped around his base where she massaged and moved in little strokes to add to the feeling of arousal that he would be feeling in that moment.

“Sansa...” Petyr moaned out. This caused the blonde to look up only to see his eyes closed and mouth gaped open slightly along with his chest moving quickly as he breathed in and out deeply.

The thought that Petyr enjoyed her and the things she did with him only encouraged her to continue, to work harder to make him feel as much pleasure as she possibly could. She knew she didn't have to work hard for him but the want to please him was there and eager.

Taking him into her mouth as deeply as she possibly could, Sansa used the muscle of her tongue to stroke the underside of his shaft. The wetness of her mouth gave him the perfect amount of lubrication for him to pull back from her lips until it was just the head again only momentarily. This allowed his girlfriend to swirl the flat of her tongue around the tip of his cock and tickle him almost just before he pushed himself forward gently to find the pleasure of her throat once again.

She was able to keep this up for some time before the stiffness in her jaw was beginning to set in making it a little uncomfortable. Sansa pulled back until Petyr fell from her mouth. She looked up at Petyr as she panted softly as she took in as much breath as she possibly could.

“Bed.” Was all Petyr could get out of his mouth before he was taking her hands in his and helping her onto the bed. “On your knees.” He was able to encourage her.

Of course, instead of getting on her back, Sansa turned her body and propped herself up on her knees and palms which allowed her the perfect height to press her backside against his now raging erection. This time he was the one to moan quietly. The anticipation of him embedding himself into her warmth only made her wetness seep out and the excitement to rage deep in the pit of her belly.

Instead of being given the pleasure that she sought, she could feel his hands on her soft mounds. Petyr massaged and groped her with in hands hungrily. He was just as thirsty for her as she was for him but he was toying with her. However, it wasn't long before his fingers of one hand found her entrance and his fingers immediately begun to stroke her in long but light strokes.

“Petyr...” Sansa breathed out. His fingers glided over the sensitive button at the top of her sex which caused her to squirm and push her backside out further to give him complete access to her body as he wished. It was one of Petyr's favorite things about Sansa. When she gave herself to him, she truly gave herself to him completely.

Swaying slightly, Sansa looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend who continued his teasing. She wasn't settling for it this time. The blonde reached back with one hand and pushed his hands away.

“Oh?” Petyr chuckled deviously and allowed for his girlfriend to do as she pleased.

Sansa pushed herself up with one hand to angle herself perfectly and reached further to grasp him in her hand once again. This time, she pulled him closer to her and angled the tip of him to press against her opening.

Petyr didn't wait for her this time. Instead, he grabbed her hips and pushed the head into her opening, evoking a cry from his partner. It wasn't one of pain but of pure bliss. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself deeper.

Slowly burying himself inside of her, Sansa dropped onto the bed with her hips out for him to hold onto and her chest pressed against the bed. Her hands were now out at each side and gripping the comforter top on the bed.

A string of sounds escaped from Sansa's throat when she felt his pelvis against her backside. He was completely entombed in her slick walls now. Her walls flexed and formed around his length. It was the deepest he could possibly go in this position and she could feel him deep inside of her and it took everything in her not to climax right then and there.

Petyr also fought the urge to release his seed in those moments. So the two lovers just kept still for a moment. He allowed her to get used to his size and she allowed him to catch his breath at the tightness of her walls. It was a fair trade for the two of them.

As the minutes passed ever so slowly, Petyr took the opportunity to move first before she would. He was ready. He knew that if he was going to enjoy her, he needed to enjoy her soon. It wasn't just that they hadn't touched one another in a few weeks but also the fact that any time Sansa gave himself to her, he could hardly control himself or his urges around her. He simply was her prisoner.

The familiar movement of him slowly pulling back out of her crevice was a familiar one and Sansa readied herself for what was to come. Her palms planted on the bed on either side of her body to steady herself. Petyr noticed her movement and grinned just as he pushed himself back into her.

This was what they longed for. It had been too long and the need had only grown stronger. There was a fever they shared and this was the only cure. To be together in such an intimate way, unlike any other experiences they had felt, their own secret tryst and promise to always pleasure one another. Even without needing to say a word. Their bodies did all of the talking that needed to be done.

Petyr's movements were slow at first, gripping her hips with his hands, driving himself into her while pulling her bottom back toward him with each thrust he made toward her. His ministrations was almost enough to send her reeling into oblivion but somehow, Sansa was able to keep up. She held onto the feeling he was giving her even though the urge to finish herself before was greedily nagging at the back of her mind. She couldn't do that.

Moans, whispers and promises of love and affinity for one another both escaped their lips. One another another. Her love for him and his need to never leave her side. They made promises of togetherness and companionship that only they would hear, that no one else would get the chance of hearing out of their lips.

When Petyr's hips began to speed up, Sansa gritted her teeth in her closed mouth and closed her eyes. She allowed her body to be taken by him as his pace quickened. Each thrust was harder and faster than the last. Now they moved more fluidly, a rhythm that only they knew, that only they could match.

When skin met skin, there was a slight striking noise of skin against skin that only confirmed just how hard his thrusts had become. At the same time, Sansa was pushing her hips back against his, rocking on her palms and knees to allow for a much more pleasurable impact of their collisions.

As his calves began to burn from his insistent thrusting into Sansa, Petyr slowed his thrusts as he began to puff in air harder than before. Slowly the older man pulled himself completely from his girlfriend's body and stood there momentarily while she reluctantly sat up a little to look behind herself at him.

Without a word, Petyr moved to lay down on the bed with his back flat on the mattress. Sansa knew exactly what that meant as she crawled over him and straddled his legs. She moved until she was hovering her moist quim over his solid member and slowly begun to sink down into oblivion.

Inch by agonizing inch, Sansa lowered her body over Petyr's. Because she was as wet as she was, it didn't take long before she had immersed him completely in her entrance. Sansa shuddered from the first feeling. She could feel him slightly painfully hitting the very depth of her which almost sent her reeling but she was barely able to control herself.

Leaning her body forward, Sansa placed either hand on either side of the bed on either side of Petyr's head and started pulling her hips up from him before bringing them back down over his member once again. She repeated this multiple times before she leaned down and pressed her lips to his.

Petyr lifted one hand up to cup the back of her head and the other gripped her side, helping to guide her up and down on his cock. More moans were passed back and forth between the heated kiss and the rocking of their bodies. It was growing harder and harder to control their primal urges to finish one another and collapse into a puddle together but they wanted to hold on just a little longer.

Blonde hair fell in Petyr's face as his girlfriend pulled back from their sexy kiss and looked down at him. Petyr looked back up at Sansa as their faces contorted in pleasure as they both rocked together. He pushed his hips up to meet hers and she pushed down to meet his.

Her juices were flowing freely to the point that the inside of her thighs and the base of his member was completely soaked. They were growing closer and closer to their climax and they knew it. It wasn't going to be too much longer before they were finished.

Pushing herself back so that she was sitting up and looking down at Petyr, Sansa pressed her palms on his chest and began to really rock her hips up and down on his body. His hands quickly found her waist and gripped hard, pressing indentations into her delicate skin as he held on for dear life. He wanted nothing more than to release himself into her depths and from the feeling he was getting, it was growing harder to hold back.

Unbeknownst to Petyr, Sansa too was having a hard time, especially at this angle. Her clit was hitting at the perfect angle that it was only making it harder for her to stay focused, for her to hold on longer, to keep going without giving up. She longed to feel him pulse between her slick walls. It made her own climax more powerful and intense.

Seeing the look on Sansa's face as she closed her eyes, Petyr could tell she was trying to concentrate. He couldn't help but grin wildly. He was going to make her work much harder than she already was because he enjoyed teasing her.

Reaching down between them, his thumb found her already sensitive bud. This made his queen jump and throw her head back. The feeling of her walls tighten around him a little only gave him more proof. He reached past that little bud to scoop up some of her wetness before finding the bud again and now with the wetness to help him glide over her clit with more ease and more comfortably.

It only took a few more thrusts before Sansa finally allowed herself to be free, to let herself go. Her body began to wither when she felt that feeling in the pit of her stomach that coiled quickly and then shot up inside of her like a giant explosion. It would send her into senselessness where for a few just a little while, she would feel absolutely uninhibited, fearless and completely full of euphoria.

Petyr was quick to follow after a few more thrusts mixed with the feeling of her walls convulsing around his cock. He moaned loudly, let out a slight grunt and arched his back. His seed shot deep into her womb, coating her insides with his thick spunk. This caused Sansa to shudder once again at the feeling of him filling her.

Within seconds after his climax, Sansa fell forward and laid across his body. She still allowed him to stay buried in her body but she didn't want to move. She wanted to just lay there and enjoy the company of her loving and sensual boyfriend.

Wrapping his arms around her body, Petyr push some of Sansa's hair off to the side and he began to stroke her spine and the skin of her back. This was their favorite part. The time they got to wallow in their pleasure, in their connection, in their euphoria.

As they lay there in silence, stroking each other and enjoying the feelings that engulfed them, Sansa nuzzled her cheek against Petyr's chest and closed her eyes. She could just fall asleep if she really wanted to and that's exactly what she began to do.


End file.
